


The Best-laid Plans

by The_Disaster_Tiefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mistakes, Plans, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Team as Family, Trust, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Disaster_Tiefling/pseuds/The_Disaster_Tiefling
Summary: “Caleb, we’re…” Jester’s voice cuts off mid-sentence, and his eyes shoot open because he’d felt the pulse of her magic, similar and yet oh so different from his own, and he can still feel it tingling against his arm. But her touch is gone, and he looks just in time to see the Dimension door closing on her, and a little weasel peering back at him from around Jester’s neck before they’re both gone.ScheißeThe best-laid plans, and all that...





	The Best-laid Plans

    _Polymorph,_ Caleb decides is a strange spell. It’s not the fact that it requires him to focus on that spell and no other, leaving him more vulnerable than usual, although that certainly makes him nervous, especially in a situation like this where everything could go wrong if they screw up a single step. No, it’s the fact that he can feel another mind rebelling against his. It’s not strong enough to break the spell, but it’s enough to add a terse edge to his voice as he warns the others not to attack the cow in any way. Because he can feel the building rage and longing to for freedom and destruction being held at bay by his spell, and he doesn’t want to imagine that being unleashed on them. Still, it’s enough to distract him, although the details of the plan are lodged in his head, and he can hear the frantic whispers around them.

They’re all scared.

    _Good,_ he thinks, because if they’re afraid they’ll be cautious. Or so he hopes, because this plan, as insane as it sounds when he really stops to think about it is their only option. That or turn back, because there is no way this is a fight, they are ready for, even if they hadn’t been worn down from days travelling underground and going back isn’t an option. Not for Nott, whose tiny feet he can hear pattering on the ground behind him even though she isn’t visible at the moment, and not for him, with her angry, broken words still echoing in his head. _Fuck you._ They had made amends, but the burden – the guilt, is still there and he has already resolved to see this through to the end, even as he tries to bury the small part of him that knows that he is also doing this to put as much distance between himself and Bren’s past as he can.

   Beauregard is the first to gather her nerve and move, and he feels the briefest brush of her fingers against his elbow. He’s not entirely sure whether it’s encouragement or a warning to hold his nerve, knowing her it’s probably a bit of both, and he has a second to think that she should’ve saved it for Caduceus as he glimpses the pinkish dragonfly perched on her shoulder, its wings fluttering in agitation. He doesn’t have time to say that though because she’s moving, bolting forwards with a confidence that he envies, and he can’t look away, watching, heart in mouth as she crosses the bridge, parkouring around the small drop and skirting the other giant before disappearing out of sight into the tunnel beyond.

_One._

_Two._

     He counts, and it feels like he can breathe just a little easier. The tightness, the panic that appears during every dangerous situation won’t be gone until this over, and they’re all safe, and Jester is excitedly embellishing their exploits as they walk away from this mess. However, it eases just a little, and he takes a deep breath, checking that he still has a tight grip on his spell, because if he fails now… Before he can fall into the grip of his doubts, Jester is there at his side, and her presence is like a balm against his strained nerves as she grabs his elbow, and he closes his eyes, trusting her as much as he has ever trusted anyone.

“Caleb, we’re…” Jester’s voice cuts off mid-sentence, and his eyes shoot open because he’d felt the pulse of her magic, similar and yet oh so different from his own, and he can still feel it tingling against his arm. But her touch is gone, and he looks just in time to see the Dimension door closing on her, and a little weasel peering back at him from around Jester’s neck before they’re both gone.

_Scheiße_

    They hadn’t thought about the weasel, or about the limitations of the spell. He tries to ignore the small voice that tells him that he had been left behind on purpose, that it was what he deserved, it’s harder than he wants to admit, and he’s not entirely successful. However, there are more important things to focus on right now, like the fact that he has just lost his way across the courtyard, and without expeditious retreat prepared he doesn’t have a backup plan. And he knows there must be a hint of wildness in his eyes as he turns to look back at Fjord who is just emerging from the tunnel, on the tail of Nugget who bolts past, baying loudly as he chases Jester’s scent to safety on the far side of the cavern. The half-orc visibly falters at the sight of him, alarm twisting his features, and Caleb can see his thoughts racing, trying to rework the plan as he glances back at Yasha, and in that second he makes a decision that he knows he will most likely regret.

“We stick with the plan.” He’s amazed that there’s no waver in his voice because he’s shaking, terror gripping him as he glances back towards the bridge, and across at the other Fire Giant who is now fully aware that something is afoot after seeing Beau blazing past him. _How the hell am I going to get out of this?_ His mind is racing, plans forming and being discarded as quickly as they appear. For all their preparations they had screwed up, and they didn’t have a backup plan. However, he had told them that he didn’t want them to die because of them, and this might not have been what he had in mind as he said those words, but they held true, especially now they knew Nott’s husband had already reached his destination. _We can’t go back._

“Caleb…”

“Stick with the plan,” Caleb barked as Fjord slowed as though changing his mind, and there was a fire in his eyes as he met worried gold. “We don’t have time to come up with a new plan.”

“But, what are you going to do?” Fjord isn’t shifting on the topic, the captain – the leader in him that he keeps trying to deny, surging to the surface for a moment, and Caleb loves and hates it for him in equal measure before he shakes his head.

“I will work it out.” He’s certain that the lie must be clear in his voice, because he has no ideas, no tricks up his sleeves that will get him to safety. However, Fjord actually looks semi-relieved at his words, and Caleb straightens, praying that his expression won’t cave as he adds firmly. “Get Yasha to safety.” The quiet woman hadn’t voiced a word of protest, even though he had caught her unease at the idea of going to her homeland, and the fact that she was willing to go to those lengths to help Nott, meant that he would do what he could to keep her safe. _But at what cost?_

   Fjord hesitates for a moment longer, but then he nods, continuing forward to the edge of the river of magma, lit up by its glow as he glances across at their goal before looking back. He glances at Caleb for a second, before squaring his shoulder and glancing beyond the wizard and into the tunnel he had just come from.

“Yasha come on!” He bellows, magic beginning to swirl around him as he readies the spell that will hopefully get the pair of them to safety, and for a moment Caleb is envious. Then his attention swings to the opposite tunnel where Cadeuceus, back to normal, steps into the open with his staff raised as he targets the Fire Giant closest to him. Caleb distantly recognises the spell, and for a second there’s a flicker of hope – because if the Giant can’t see him, he might stand a chance at making it across. But he sees the Firbolg’s shoulders slump even before he sees the spell dissipate uselessly and the flicker splutters as he watches the Cleric switch tactics, beetles swarming around the Giant for a second before the fire on its shields begins to burn through them. He sees the defeated stoop, before Caduceus retreats once more into the safety of the tunnel.

   The attacks had riled the Giant, and Caleb fights the urge to cower as it bellows its rage aloud, answered by a long, drawn-out moo from the one he has in his spell. Then it’s moving towards them, and _mist_ , Caduceus had been right about their speed, the ground vibrating from the impact of its steps, and he can see it’s head twisting, considering as it eyes both him and Fjord, and he’s glad that Nott and Yasha are still in the relative safety of the tunnel. For a moment it seemed determined to cross the lava and make a beeline for Fjord, but then it’s gaze shifted back to him, and it was moving, stepping up onto the bridge and blocking his last path to safety and in that instance, Caleb felt despair hit him.

     There’s no relief when the malevolent gaze swings back to Fjord, although his heart is in his mouth as he sees the Giant scoop up the rock, eyeing the veins of fire with growing fear. The transmutation stone burns in his pocket, reminding him of his fire resistance, and his mouth his half-open, ready to call out and draw the Giant’s attention to him, when he catches Fjord shaking his head. It stops the shout, leaving it half-formed, and all he can do is watch wide-eyed as the Giant launches the boulder at the warlock, hitting him with ease. The impact has Caleb cringing, as he hears bone break and Fjord screams out, and he is almost afraid to see the damage, but Fjord while wavering is still standing, and the spell he’s holding flickers and threatens to collapse, but sheer stubbornness sees him hold onto it and straighten.

    Caleb breathes again, only to stiffen as he hears movement behind him, and he whirled, just in time to see the cow charging at him, head lowered, and the horns that had seemed beneath notice before are a lot more threatening as he realises they’re aimed for him. There’s no time for him to move out of the way, and he doesn’t dare do anything that could interrupt his hold on the spell, because of this one turns back then they’re all doomed, not just him. He clings to that thought as the creature collides with him, unable to stifle the cry of pain, as the closest horn digs a furrow across his side, leaving him blinking and staggering as he immediately slams a hand against the wound, feeling blood beneath his fingers. For a second the spell threatens to fall, but it’s the only thing he has at the moment, and he grits his teeth and manages to cling onto it, even as he glares at the creature with burning eyes.

     Yasha emerges from the tunnel, and he can see the way her hand strays towards her sword as she takes in his injury, and the cow that is still too close to comfort, and he frantically shakes his head. He sees the hesitation and then the comprehension, followed by conflict as she glances beyond him to where Fjord is waiting for her, visibly reluctant to leave him behind. Somehow he manages a smile for her, maybe just form the sheer shock at realising these people are willing to consider remaining behind for his sake, and rather than a lie, he tilts his head behind her. “I can’t leave Nott.” It’s more true than he wants to admit, even though it isn’t why he’s still stood here, but it makes the current situation a little more bearable although it doesn’t help him. She’s still reluctant, but she’s moving now, heading for Fjord and Caleb braces himself, knowing what is coming, although he’s relieved to realise that with the cow focused on him, it hasn’t moved close enough to be hit by the rising spell.

    The thunder is deafening, especially in the confines of their underground world and he winces as it reverberates through him, barely resisting the urge to clamp both hands over his ears. He’d looked away instinctively to avoid the flash, and when he glances back, he’s relieved to see the space where Fjord and Yasha had been is empty, the ground scorched by the spell. He can’t see them on the other side, which he trusts means that the spell has carried them to safety, and again he breathes a little easier, before his attention shifts back to the Giant on the bridge. The Giant that he realises in a sudden rush of terror is not only blocking his path to safety but Nott’s as well and for a moment he ceases to think because while he could accept his own situation, he couldn’t accept that.

 He couldn’t lose Nott.

    He couldn’t see the goblin, nearly jumping out of his skin when he feels a tiny hand on his back, and he barely resists the urge to turn towards the touch, not wanting to draw attention to her presence. Still, the touch grounds him, giving him focus as his mind starts working again, and he glances at the cow that is still pressed against him, readying itself for another attack. _I can only hold one spell._ It’s a simple choice, and he turns, gaze locked on the Giant blocking the bridge.

“Nott, go…”  It’s a whisper of sound, and he can’t see her expression, but the hand on his back disappears, and he prays that means she’s heading towards the bridge. _Please,_ he sends a prayer to the Gods that he’s not sure he believes in, or that even if he did, he’s not sure they would help him. But he hopes that they will help Nott, because she has already suffered enough, repeating the prayer as a mantra as he dips his fingers into his component pouch. He lets the polymorph spell fall, trying not to flinch as the cow beside him begins to grow, swelling back into its original form and towering above him with a bellow of rage. _Please,_ desperation makes his hand tremble as he flings it out towards his target, but the words come as natural as breathing, and there’s a terrifying moment where he thinks that it isn’t going to work.

    Then there’s a barely audible pop, and a strange pressure in the back of his mind, different but similar to polymorph as the Fire Giant disappears from sight, banished temporarily from this plane of existence and leaving the path open for Nott. “Nott, run!” He can’t see her at first, but there’s a faint pattering of feet, and the tiny goblin shimmers back into view as she reaches the safety of the other side of the bridge, and he can see her faltering, looking back at him. He shakes his head, praying that she can see him.  _Please don’t be Nott the Brave this time,_ he pleads desperately, and as terrified as he is, his entire awareness narrowed down to the Giant above him, he breathes a little easier when she bolts towards the tunnel where the others are waiting for her.

_She’s safe._

  The relief is almost enough to send him to his knees, but he locks them in place as he turns his attention back to his own predicament. The banishment spell holds half his focus, but he needs to hold onto it as long as possible; otherwise, he’s going to have two of them on him. His mind races. If he goes for the bridge, or even the tunnel behind him the Giant above him will attack, he can already see its muscles tensing, but if he doesn’t try, then he’s as good as dead anyway.

“Caleb!” Beau’s voice cuts through the panic and doubt clouding his mind, and he risks a glance towards the sound, heart in his mouth as he realises that she’s moving back towards him, and he shakes his head as she nears the bridge. If he loses, hold on banishment…. “Get your ass across the bridge, and we’ll take care of the rest.” He doesn’t know what she has in mind, and he doesn’t want to put her at risk, and yet he wants to trust her.

 He wants to trust them.

     There’s a shimmer of blue, and for a wild moment, he thinks that it’s Jester whose appeared much too close to him, but then he feels the hum of her magic against his skin. _Duplicity._ The flicker of hope he’d felt earlier is back, stronger than before, and he watches with wide eyes as the illusion practically skips up to the Giant looming next to him, although when he glimpses her face, she’s snarling and he has a feeling that is a reflection of Jester’s expression at the moment. The duplicate has no fear of the Giant, slipping between them and reaching out to grab its knee, and he watches as necrotic energy crackles around her hands, and the Giant bellows in pain as dark light flares as the spell lands.

    More voices are yelling to him now, and he can see Fjord, Cadeuceus and Nott moving into position, ready to attack as necessary, and it dawns on him a little too slowly that they’re preparing to cover his retreat. That in the time he had been lost in his panic, they had come up with a plan, and while he doesn’t know all the details, he realises that for the first time he doesn’t need the details. He trusts them, in a way he could never believe himself and he takes a deep breath, knowing that the next step lies with him. He could try for the tunnel – it’s closer and possibly a little safer, but the others are waiting for him, and Jester’s duplicate is glaring at him, silently telling him not to be an idiot and to move.

 _Verdammt_ , he’s not brave enough for this, but there’s no other choice, and there are worse things for him to be risking his life for. He takes a deep breath, not bothering with a prayer to the Gods he’s still unsure of, even if they had allowed him to clear Nott’s path and he bolts.

     There was never any doubt in his mind that he was going to be hit, but that doesn’t prepare him for the burning agony that erupts across his back, as the maul is slammed into him, and for a terrifying minute he thinks that he’s about to join Spurt as little more than a stain on the floor. His ears are ringing, his vision darkening around the edges, but he doesn’t fall, and by some miracle, although he doesn’t name it as such the second attack misses, the deadly weapon leaving a crater in the ground at his heels. He barely manages to hold onto the spell, feeling it beginning to slip through his fingers as he all but staggers onto the bridge, and it is sheer desperation that lets him seize hold of it before he loses it completely.

   The world is a sickening blur of colours and pain, the wounds across his back and side burning with sickening fire, and more than once he staggers and stumbles, coming a little too close to the edge of the bridge for comfort. He can’t stop though, because he can hear the frustrated growl from the Giant, and feel the bridge vibrating as it starts to follow him, and fear forces him onwards, although his strength is failing with each stumbling step. Then the edge of the bridge is in sight, and there is a blur of blue as Beau steps forward to meet him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and taking most of his weight without complaint as she pulls him clear. “Now would be a good time guys!” Her shout is too loud for his aching his head, and he flinches, and her voice is softer as she mutters an apology, even as she begins to pull him towards the tunnel.

    There’s a roaring in his ears now, unconsciousness looming and he opens his mouth to tell her that he’s going to lose the spell. That the other Giant is going to come back, when there is an explosion of sound and magic from behind them, and dizzily he reels around, his mind taking a moment to catch up with what he sees as the others assail the bridge. There’s the flash of Fjord’s eldritch blast as they carve twin paths through the rock, followed by the sight of a familiar purple lollipop swinging down on where the cracks now are, and there’s an ominous groan from the stone. Then Nott is there, stepping forward with her crossbow aimed at the bridge and a ferocious expression, as she all but snarled. “Stay away from my boy.”

   The bolt flew true, and the muffled boom of an explosion as it struck the bridge, jolted Caleb out of the shock that had gripped him at her words. The realisation that she was fighting for him, telling him more plainly than words ever could that they might be okay and something eased in his chest, the tension that had been coiling tight ever since they had arrived Felderwin finally relaxing. Unfortunately, his mind and body seemed to take that as a signal to rest, the strain of the last few days, and this encounter, along with his wounds, stealing away the last of his strength and he could feel the shadows that had been clouding the edge of his vision beginning to rush in.

“G-Giant…” He managed to croak in warning, trusting they would understand, and that they would get him to safety. Then he was falling, releasing his hold on the spell as he heard Beau cursing as she moved to catch him before he could hit the ground, and he wasn’t sure whether she was angry at him, the situation, or the Giant that would’ve popped back into existence with the cessation of his concentration. Probably, all three he thought fondly as he closed his eyes, but before he passed out completely, he heard her voice, surprisingly soft and empty of the rough cursing from before as her hold on him tightened.

“You’re safe.”

_I know…_

 


End file.
